<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无授权汉化：〈两位王子〉 by JonWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833596">无授权汉化：〈两位王子〉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite'>JonWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Wall Sex, Winter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯为芭蕾痴狂，哈利为西弗勒斯着迷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无授权汉化：〈两位王子〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077744">Two Princes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn">emynn (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【该汉化在2020年7月21日的时候首发在我另一个账号，如今重修，重发。】<br/>由于原作者（原文作者）已删号，因此，该汉化始终无授权。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　最后一幕结束，灯光亮起的时候，西弗勒斯转向哈利。“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>　　哈利眨了眨眼。“这的确……振奋人心。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯颔首。“柴可夫斯基是个天才。他活在内疚和尴尬中，唯恐他的癖好会被揭露……有些人觉得这就是为什么他后来的作品不能深究。因为这太冒险了。但总有一些狂魔趋之若鹜。”</p><p>　　哈利点点头，没怎么直视西弗勒斯。“有意思。”</p><p>　　“你最喜欢哪部分？”西弗勒斯在他们拾掇衣装时问。</p><p>　　哈利的脸颊泛起一丝古怪的红晕。“嗯，我很喜欢《胡桃夹子王子》和《糖梅仙子》结尾的那支舞。”</p><p>　　“真的么？”西弗勒斯惊讶道。他知道哈利对芭蕾没什么兴趣，同意出席这场胡桃夹子的演出只因为他知道这是西弗勒斯盼望的少数传统会演之一。他相当期待哈利来抢头彩，这里讲了一位威严的鼠王，西弗勒斯还是个小孩儿时怕极了——或者，他以为哈利会挑一名俄罗斯演员的舞蹈做他最爱的那部分，但他竟听闻精致的糖梅仙女那么吸引了哈利的注意力。</p><p>　　“真的，”哈利说，扣上了他的外套。“真是……令人着迷。”</p><p>　　“嗯，没错！”西弗勒斯说，他们走到外面的酷寒中。“我小时候，我妈妈会把她的硬币存起来，每年12月我们都去参与一场学生汇演，那时起，我就完全被迷住了。尽管这是一场麻瓜举办的节目，但我却记得我确信，这就是魔法。视听疯狂、醉人、绚丽的结合，欢愉、惊恐和童心的膨胀爆发。这种经历太宏伟了，难以言述。”</p><p>　　哈利把手伸进了西弗勒斯的口袋。“你真的每年都去吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头。“我母亲去世后，卢修斯开始带我去皇家歌剧院看演出。这是他第一次踏进麻瓜机构。”他哼了一声。“即使是巫师也无法复制这种魔法。”</p><p>　　哈利眯起了眼睛。“但你不还是和卢修斯一起去了吗？”</p><p>　　“不是，”西弗勒斯说。“最终，它变成了我对自己的年终奖。这听起来很可笑，但不知怎么，我觉得我能逃到这个充满了跳舞玩具和糖果的神秘国度，免除一年的罪过。这么精美，这么热闹……真是令人羞愧。”</p><p>　　哈利低下了头。“哇。我难以置信我不知情。这些年来我们一直在一起……”</p><p>　　“我从没想到你会有兴趣。”西弗勒斯说，“你为我才掺和进来，我不想让你无聊地坐一晚上。”</p><p>　　“但今年——”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯说：“今年保密好像很蠢。”他回头看了一眼哈利，哈利瞧着像是要融化在雪里了。“你没事吧？”</p><p>　　“没事啊，”哈利说。“只是觉得有点蠢，就这样。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯拧起眉头。“为什么？”</p><p>　　哈利叹了口气。“很明显，这对你来说很重要，你能和我共享证明这对你来说意义重大。我坐在那儿，使劲盯着胡桃夹子王子。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯的下巴脱臼了。“什么？”</p><p>　　“嗯，这些紧身衣勾起太多遐想了！”哈利喊道。</p><p>　　“所以，和我在这儿以为你和我有一份共同的美学欣赏胡桃夹子相反，你馋王子的身子。”</p><p>　　“还有他的屁股，”哈利痛苦地说。“但是梅林啊，西弗勒斯！你看见了吗？抱歉，可那家伙好健硕！”</p><p>　　“当然了！自从他能走路以来，他每天至少训练10个小时，这样他就能非常优雅和精确地在舞台上跳跃了。他肌肉发达。”</p><p>　　“包括他的鸡巴？”</p><p>　　“哈利！”</p><p>　　“我懂，我懂，对不起！”哈利说。“我就是忍不住。就……那儿。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯摇摇头。“我在和一个流氓约会。一个下流胚。我要是知道你整晚都在意淫王子就不会让你来了。”</p><p>　　“嘿，”哈利说，强迫西弗勒斯看着他。“抱歉。我错了。但我……我从没真正去过这种地方，你懂吧？这破天荒啊。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头。虽然对哈利没有自己立刻爱上芭蕾舞感到有些失望，但他并没有深恶痛绝。他知道哈利从不喜欢艺术；妈的，这就是为什么他从不跟他分享他对芭蕾舞的热情。哈利为了西弗勒斯而正装出席实际上令他感动。</p><p>　　但西弗勒斯是斯莱特林，他不会轻易放过哈利的。</p><p>　　“谈点让你好受点儿的吧，”哈利说着，把西弗勒斯拉到了大楼的一侧。“我不是真的幻想王子。好吧，我是。但是不同的王子，”他说，意味深长地打量着西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯扬起一条眉毛。“嗯？”</p><p>　　“嗯，”哈利说。他用双臂环住西弗勒斯的腰。“我的王子，穿着那件紧身衣站在舞台上，旋转跳跃。”</p><p>　　“我没有胡桃夹子王子那样的腿部肌肉。”西弗勒斯说。站在离哈利这么近的地方，他能看出哈利不是故意和他闹别扭。他轻轻地推了推他。</p><p>　　“也许你说得对，”哈利说。“但我认为你有一条更大的鸡巴。”他伸出一只手，轻轻地捏了一下西弗勒斯。“我更爱你的身材，而不是王子赤条条的身姿。”</p><p>　　一种介于鼻息和喘息间的怪声从西弗勒斯的嘴里漏了出来。“哈利！我们在皇家歌剧院。”</p><p>　　“对啊，我们确实在这儿，”哈利说。“而且每个人看起来都不赖。我说没说过我有多喜欢你穿晚礼服？”西弗勒斯隐约意识到哈利在他们周围施了一个无声的隐形咒，但他主要关注的是哈利嘴唇贴在脖子上的感触。“但现在呢？我想我们会变得很热辣。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯呻吟着，把哈利拉近他。啊，拥有一个健壮年轻的爱人的好处。哈利慷慨激昂，热爱冒险，几乎一直不拘小节——包括12月中旬在一座庄严的歌剧院外。</p><p>　　“嗯。”哈利咕哝，把西弗勒斯按在墙上。拉开西弗勒斯的拉链，他把手伸进去，抓住了西弗勒斯的屌。“这就是我想的。你穿着那件火辣的紧身衣，炫耀你屁股和屁眼的每一条曲线，在舞台上跳动。你说你跳舞，但我们都心照不宣：你戏弄我，嘲弄我，满足我。”</p><p>　　当哈利的拇指压在一处特别敏感的地方时，西弗勒斯呻吟着。“小……混蛋。”</p><p>　　“哦，你说得对，”哈利同意了。他跪下，小心地舔着西弗勒斯的蛋。“但只对你这样。而你……只给我。只有我能这么办。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯勉强咬唇：“你在伦敦市中心给我吹箫的时候说这个好奇怪。”</p><p>　　“还没吹你呢，”哈利说，好像为了证明这一点，他用最微妙的方式从头到尾舔了舔西弗勒斯。“此外，他们看不见我们。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯艰难地喘息了一声。他明白哈利的话，他知道哈利的魔力无与伦比，但周围人潮拥挤，穿金戴银的过客在寒夜的空气中欢笑着，其中一些人近在咫尺，西弗勒斯触手可及。这时候，一位打扮相当漂亮的男人顿足，瞥了他们一眼，皱起了眉头。然后，他几乎细微地把掌根压在胯部，匆匆离去。</p><p>　　“但是，”哈利说，脸上带着邪笑。“我想他们能感觉到我们。我想他们看得出我们在这儿，看得出我们硬得厉害，看得出我要把你吸射。他们对你要干我的喉咙兴奋不已。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯的屌，可能的话，变得更硬了。</p><p>　　“你为此亢奋，”哈利注意到了，仍然懒洋洋地在西弗勒斯的勃起周遭吐舌头。“你喜欢这样，也许我的魔法会失效，我们会被抓包。他们会嫉妒的。这会让他们硬得举步维艰，但他们只能回家手淫，因为他们没法这样。”</p><p>　　“操，哈利，”西弗勒斯喘息着说。“求你吸我。”</p><p>　　“告诉我你看到了什么，”哈利说，他的嘴停在西弗勒斯的龟头上。“带上周围的这些人。告诉我你看到了什么。”</p><p>　　“你，”西弗勒斯诚实地说。对，周围都是人，都穿着晚礼服，看起来非常优雅俊秀，但没有人，没人像他的哈利一样精美。“只有你。”</p><p>　　“操，西弗勒斯，”哈利小声说。“妈的，我爱你。”</p><p>　　“爱你，”西弗勒斯重复道，抓住哈利凌乱的头发。即使他们相处这么久，哈利也没能把头发弄顺，西弗勒斯也无所谓。柔软、狂野的乱发很适合他。他插进哈利的喉咙，为他鸡巴周边熟悉但鼓动人心的热感心醉。</p><p>　　“接着说，”哈利说。“多和我说点儿你看到的东西。我喜欢听你讲话。”</p><p>　　“我看到……我看到你吸我，看着我。”西弗勒斯说，“我看见你明亮的绿眼睛盯着我。”</p><p>　　“更多，”哈利说。他把一颗睾丸放进嘴里，轻轻地吮吸，然后轻轻一弹，睾丸就被释放了。</p><p>　　“我看见你的手放在我大腿上。你伏在我一条腿上吮我的睾丸，你性感，色情又细致地吻我的尿孔，啊！让我射。你在吸，吸……呜，求你了，哈利！”</p><p>　　“你想要什么？”哈利问。</p><p>　　“我想射，”西弗勒斯说。“我想射进你嘴里，你的喉咙里。我想让我们肌肤相亲，你必须抱着我，你必须，必须——啊啊啊！”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯在哈利的喉咙里无助地屈服于高潮。哈利急切地咽了下去，一干二净。西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地把哈利拉了起来。从他的嘴角渗出了一点血，西弗勒斯用拇指轻轻地擦了擦。</p><p>　　“嗯，”哈利说，把手指吸进嘴里。“太棒了。”</p><p>　　“嗯哼，”西弗勒斯说。他深吻了哈利，为此上瘾。“那你现在有什么打算？”</p><p>　　哈利说：“我想回家和你做爱。”</p><p>　　“还等什么？”西弗勒斯问。</p><p>　　哈利眨了眨眼。“在这儿吗？”</p><p>　　“不然呢？你在柯芬花园中央吹我，但突然拘谨一场野战。”</p><p>　　“嗯，我只是……你不需要准备下吗？”</p><p>　　“为什么？”西弗勒斯问。他转过身，双手撑在面前的墙上，伸开双腿。“你是那个色咪咪地盯着胡桃夹子王子屁股的人；你才是要出苦力的人。”</p><p>　　这是西弗勒斯异常渴望自己的后脑勺长眼睛的时刻之一。西弗勒斯并不真正反对寻欢作乐，他曾很多次与前情人这样做过。但他和哈利陷入了一种舒适的模式（可能是因为西弗勒斯是条蛇，为哈利着迷），这前所未有。</p><p>　　但现在……</p><p>　　“哦，对啊，”哈利压低声音说。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯回头瞟了一眼，看见哈利再次跪了下来，把西弗勒斯的裤子拽到了地上。随后，哈利从西弗勒斯的视线中消失了，但他很快就弄清楚了他藏到了哪。</p><p>　　“操。”西弗勒斯叫道。他拼命想把屁股更多倚在哈利的舌头上。哈利一点一点地舔咬着，把西弗勒斯变成了饥渴颤抖的一团。他的阴茎已经再一次变硬了，他的身体绷得像条绳子，一触即碎。</p><p>　　哈利用舌头带着最轻微的压力戳他的身体。西弗勒斯呻吟着，紧紧地抓住他的鸡巴，不准备这么快再射。他感到一丝魔法的刺痛，然后哈利的手指替换了舌头挺进了他。</p><p>　　“妈的，西弗勒斯。”哈利说，“太色了。你缠上来阻碍我，像刚才那样，你饥渴得要命。”</p><p>　　“我知道，”西弗勒斯承认，不以为意。“求你。”</p><p>　　“求我什么？”哈利问。他剪了指甲，其中一根手指擦着他的前列腺时，西弗勒斯失声大喊。“求我一直拉伸你？舔你？品尝你？”</p><p>　　“上我，”西弗勒斯低声说道。</p><p>　　“对不起，”哈利说。他一定起身了，因为西弗勒斯感觉得到他的呼吸贴着他的耳朵。“没听清。”</p><p>　　“干我，哈利，”西弗勒斯说，更大声了。他忍不起了，他在屋顶上高呼。对，他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，竭力去勾鸡巴，并且非常希翼得到哈利·波特的屌，他会遂愿的，他感激涕零。“求你肏我。求你了。”</p><p>　　哈利说：“既然你这么会求，好吧。”即便如此，西弗勒斯依然感觉到哈利声音中的一丝紧张。他往后拱了拱很快被哈利托住。“这就来吧，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头。当哈利的鸡巴慢慢挺进他时，他发出抽气声。哈利的手在抖，他知道这时候对哈利来说很艰巨，他也一样。梅林，他几乎记不清自己什么时候这么充实，这么完整了。更重要的是，尽管他们在户外，身边仍然人山人海，但西弗勒斯的裤子挂在脚踝上，哈利只露着一条屌，西弗勒斯被这种情况的禁忌和亲昵刺激了。外界很可能会分崩离析，这一切西弗勒斯都不介意。现在，他介意的只有他、哈利，快感和这一刻美妙的热度。</p><p>　　“操，西弗勒斯，”哈利粗喘着说。“你就这么裹着我好奇妙啊。嗯——这样……啊。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯现在更适应了，他紧紧吮哈利的肉刃，哈利大叫的时候，他得意地笑了下。“少说多做，嗯？”</p><p>　　“哦，嗯。”哈利说。他开始慢慢推进，交叠反复。西弗勒斯往后迎合他。没多久，节奏加快。“西弗勒斯，我亲爱的，”哈利沙哑着声音，说。他调整了下他们的手，让他们靠在墙上保持平衡，然后用另一只手开始收紧西弗勒斯的屌。“好性感。你这样看起来好漂亮。太漂亮了。你是我的。”</p><p>　　“我愿意，”西弗勒斯哽咽道。他快到了，就快到了……</p><p>　　“来吧，西弗勒斯，”哈利说，他的声音在西弗勒斯的耳中发烫。“为了我射吧。我想试试。我想听你在我的鸡巴上尖叫着我的名字……”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯怎么会违抗这么甜蜜的指令呢？他兴冲冲地蹲了下去，连珠炮似的喊着哈利的名字，直到嗓子痛。他气喘吁吁，瘦小脆弱，隐隐听到哈利嗓子中的呻吟，像在讲蛇语一般吟着西弗勒斯的名字，精液充满了他。</p><p>　　“操，”哈利压低声音说。“你真漂亮，你知道吧？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯说：“我是个荡妇。”</p><p>　　“这不重要，”哈利说，西弗勒斯能听到他的笑意。“梅林啊，我想这时候有台照相机——我的精子正从你屁股里往外淌……妈的，我甚至用不着相机。我刻骨铭心。”</p><p>　　“嗯，”西弗勒斯说。“好啊。”那晚，他第一次有点不适。不是因为场地，而是因为哈利凝视的强度。他以前习以为常，但那是因为他们在床上。在这儿，在公共场合，这看起来几近淫乱。</p><p>　　“等等，”哈利说。那晚，他第三次跪了下来。哈利轻轻地舔去他们做爱的痕迹时，西弗勒斯忍不住呜咽起来。</p><p>　　这难道不是最疯狂的事吗？他们来看芭蕾舞，然后做了一场西弗勒斯一生中最肮脏的性爱，现在西弗勒斯几乎像猫一样咕噜咕噜叫，只想缩在哈利的怀中。这些够让任何人头晕目眩。</p><p>　　哈利说：“嗯，这是一回难忘的芭蕾之旅。”他小心地拉起西弗勒斯的裤子，帮他系紧。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯转过身来，礼尚往来，把哈利重新塞进裤子里。然后，他当心地伸出一只手放在哈利的头后，把他拉了过来，给了他一个温柔的吻。</p><p>　　“嗯，”他们分开时，哈利说。“真贴心。”</p><p>　　“确实，”西弗勒斯说。他把头埋在哈利的颈弯里。“谢谢你。”</p><p>　　“怎么了？”哈利问。他的声音困倦，西弗勒斯想到他多想回床跟他温存；“是为了我在寒风中和你做爱吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯哼了一声。“不全是。我是谢谢你陪我来看芭蕾舞。”</p><p>　　“真的吗？”哈利问。“我让你失望吗？”</p><p>　　“哈利，”西弗勒斯说。“如果你留心了，你就会知道我现在很累很餍足。今晚我基本上没什么好抱怨的。”</p><p>　　“但我没有——”</p><p>　　“不是每个人都爱芭蕾。”西弗勒斯说，“一些人需要很久才能喜欢它。对有些人来说，这永远都不可能。”他把嘴唇贴近哈利的脖子。“但你是为了你在乎我才来的。更重要的是，你现在给我最喜欢的传统节日之一注入了更多美好的回忆。我很荣幸能与你共享这些。”</p><p>　　哈利把西弗勒斯拉近他。“我很庆幸有你。”</p><p>　　“那当然，”西弗勒斯说。“铭记我。”</p><p>　　哈利咯咯地笑了。“知道吗？我还想再来几回。也许我们甚至不必等到下一个圣诞节。我相信他们今年会有更多的演出吧。”</p><p>　　“嗯？这样你就能再次盯着胡桃夹子王子的鸡巴和屁股了是吧？”</p><p>　　哈利说：“我在这儿找到了我唯一感兴趣的王子。”他飞快地吻了西弗勒斯的嘴。“回家吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头，握住哈利的手。“回家吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！<br/>一切荣誉归原作者和原文！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>